If it kills me
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Chad would do anything for Sonny...even if it killed him...good story inside, summary sucks


**Hello I'm back, but with something not so K rating or whatever the highest is lol, any who this is just another nice little one shot, Channy of course, I'm all about the fluff and stuff, so I hope you enjoy **** (I don't own SWAC or Jason Mraz xD)**

**SPOV**

"Uurgh I hate that Jerk" Sonny said slamming the door of her dressing room, meeting eyes with Tawni as she twirled around in her chair about to say something.

"Sure you do" Tawni said less than interesting, knowing deep down Sonny really liked Chad.

"Wha- I do hate hi- you know what I'm out of here I can't be bothered" Sonny walked out to get some fresh air but got a phone call off her boyfriend Martin.

Sonny/_Marty_

"Hey Marty"

"_Hey Sonny, look, I have something to tell you, and in advance I'm sorry"_

" ok then?"

"_Um ok well, I don't want to see you anymore…sorry but I found someone else…Hello?"_

At the point Sonny had hung up, as she ran outside and sat on the step, tear after tear ran down her cheeks as fast as she could wipe them away. But she then got distracted when she saw Chad coming out of his studio doors, on his phone.

Sonny had a fixed gaze on Chad, but as soon as his eyes locked with hers, she quickly looked away.

**CPOV**

I was on a break, and was on my way outside taking a phone call, when I saw Sonny crying, she looked away as soon as she caught my gaze, man I hate it when she's sad

"Look Peter I got to go, something just popped up sorry"

When he locked his phone and slid it in his pocket he smoothly made his over to Sonny.

**NPOV**

"Sonny, what's wrong" Chad said sounding generally worried

"Like you care" Sonny said bitterly still wiping the fresh tears away

"Fine I'll just go then"

"No. I mean I'm sorry, I just…my boyfriend broke up with me, he found someone else and i…" Sonny broke down again, but Chad sat down next to her putting his arm around, letting her rest on him.

"Hey that guy, is a just a jerk, anyone would be lucky to have you"

"Thanks Chad" Sonny said cheering up slightly

"I know one person who wants you" he said with a smile

Sonny lifted her said and faced Chad with a confused look on her face.

"Who would that be?"

"Come on I have something to show you" Chad grabbed Sonny's hand pulling her up from the step, and taking her to the empty stage 10.

"What are we doing here?" Sonny said looking around confused, but then she turned around to find Chad on a stool behind a piano.

"I didn't know you played the piano" Sonny said shocked "There's a lot of things you don't know about me for example-"at this point the lights had dimmed with just a spot light on Sonny and a spot light on Chad and Chad started playing the piano "this is for you Sonny"

_Hello, tell me you know  
Yeah, you figured me out  
Something gave it away  
And it would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now_

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
Cause you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours, on and  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  


At this point Sonny was swaying along with the music, with a big smile on her face. And when the chorus came, violinist came out to add to the music, and a drum started playing aswell

_Well how long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all_

Baby there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

Well all I really wana do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

If I should be so bold  
I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said I would  
I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again

All I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
I think it might kill me

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
It's a feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me

The lights came back out, and it just went back to Chad sitting at the piano, Sonny was in aw, Chad got up and walked to Sonny, grabbing a hold of her hands and intwining them.

"I just want you to know Sonny, I know you've just came out of a relationship, but I'm in love with you" Sonny smiled, got on her toes and kissed Chad passionately, wrapping her arms around him neck, he relaxed into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm in love with you too"

**Well folks, I hope you enjoyed that, I know you will enjoy song ****.com/watch?v=Ce2KAYV5Pdg**** heres the link to listen to it, its awesome, thank you and I hope you review xD**


End file.
